


Blink

by NefelibataSpirit



Series: Overwatch Song Fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefelibataSpirit/pseuds/NefelibataSpirit
Summary: Seeing Lúcio like this breaks his heartSong: Blink by Kevin Abstract





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song Blink by Kevin Abstract

Akande felt dirty. Always dirty.

He didn’t want for it to be this way, didn’t _plan_ for it to be this way. But as he came home every night smelling like someone else, like old computers and vodka, he knew he was in way too deep.

And he knew it hurt his lover’s heart more than anything.

He knew Lúcio grew impatient and suspicious when he first started coming home later than usual. At first, Akande called it late business meetings, which was sort of the truth. But then he named it his overnight shifts.

They both knew what was really going on.

So when he took the dreaded steps up to their apartment, he felt himself become more wary as he heard the sound of loud, distorted jazz coming from their door. He only hoped no one filed a complaint yet. It was past midnight after all.

His hands felt clammy as he unlocked the door and his feet guided him through the threshold, through the untidy living room, into their even more wrecked bedroom.

And there he sat cross-legged, nearly rocking with a bottle of tequila in his hands. He could see the tear tracks on his cheeks and when Lúcio caught sight of him, the tears streamed even more. The clutch around the neck of the bottle tightened when Akande approached the bed.

His lover laughed. It was pained and empty and it caused Akande’s gut to twist. Akande walked over to the boombox that was playing the jazz tune and switched it off, knowing what was to come.

“So,” Lúcio let out another breathy laugh, “How was work today, amor da minha vida?”

Akande nearly winced and stepped closer, “Lúcio—“

“I just need attention, right?” Lúcio slurred, giving a shaky shrug and a wobbly grin, “That why you always decide to come back every night? And not spend the night with some whore? Sleep in their bed? Maybe whoever it is can cook you breakfast so much better than me.”

“It’s not like that—“

“Shut up,” Lúcio interjected before letting out a small hiccup. His face turned to stone at this point, staring at Akande with disappointment, pain, _grief_ , “I’ve waited so long for you. I just want to be special to you.” The more the smaller man spoke, the more it seemed like he was breaking; his fingers trembled, his shoulders were slowly hunching inward, his voice became thicker with pain as he struggled to hold back his tears, “Why don’t you love me anymore? I can be sexy,” Lúcio dragged his shirt off, throwing it at Akande’s feet. He crawled to the edge of the bed, tugging on Akande’s pants with desperation, “C’mon, baby, let me show you.”

Seeing his lover like this was breaking Akande’s heart. He gently pulled the prying hands away from him and instead picked up the smaller man and sat down so that he was curled up in Akande’s lap.

“I do love you,” Akande found himself not even bothering to hold back his own tears as he spoke, “You don’t have to change at all. I love you more than anything.”

“Tell me I’m better than her,” Lúcio choked out a sob which was muffled by Akande’s shoulder. Akande didn’t ask how Lúcio even knew it was a woman, “Tell me I’m better than everyone else. I’ll give you everything they can’t give you.”

The way he spoke seemed like this was destroying him for the longest time. Akande couldn’t take it.

“Lúcio, look at me,” He waited until Lúcio was staring up at him with red-rimmed eyes, “You don’t have to worry anymore because it’s not going to happen again. You don’t have to hurt anymore. No one compares to you.”

All the other man did was hiccup. “Just me ‘n you?”

“Just me and you,” Akande answered, stroking his lover’s back soothingly.

After soft, drunken kisses and more silent tears, Lúcio eventually passed out in his arms. Akande wrapped the other man’s hair up before laying him beneath the covers. He took a shower, washing off any other scent that he brought into their home before going to join his lover for bed.

After that night, he came home at normal times and both lovers worked to heal the damage that has been done.


End file.
